A winter surprise
by codyhobgood271
Summary: It's the winter season and Gumball plan's to ask Penny to come over for Christmas, but what happens when his plan's take a different turn? This is going to be a Christmas that Gumball Watterson will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone out there this is my first story so try not to be butt heads about it. I do not own anyone from the show, but I do own Gumball's Jacket. XD **

It was a cold winters day in Elmore city. It was the middle of winter and it had been snowing for the past two days. At the Watterson's house our favorite thirteen year old blue cat is just now waking up from his sleep.

Gumball was slowly waking slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. After he finished rubbing his eyes he got up from his bed and walked up to his bedroom window.

"Great it's still snowing!" Gumball yelled in a happy voice.

Gumball always liked the winter season. He liked how the snow felt when it touch his fur. He turned away from the window to see if Darwin was awake yet. To his surprise, he saw that Darwin was not is his fish bowl.

"Hmmm that's weird he's usually never awake before me. I wonder why he woke up before me?" Gumball said to himself as he was thinking.

Then it hit him in the face like a brick wall. Because it has been snowing for the past two days it means that there would only be so much hot water to use to take a shower. Gumball ran out of his bedroom door and headed straight for the bathroom. He was about two feet from the bathroom door as it open up. Darwin stepped out of the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist. Darwin saw Gumball and smiled at him.

"Hey Gumball you finally woke up." Darwin said in his happy go lucky voice.

Gumball stopped running when he saw Darwin come out of the bathroom. He looked at Darwin.

"Darwin did you use all the hot water?" Gumball asked hoping that there would be at least a little bit left for him to use.

"I think there is a little bit left." Darwin said as he walked to their bed room and closed the door.

"Great, thanks man." Gumball said as he ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Gumball quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. As he turned on the water he felt the the hot water hit his fur.

"Oh man this feels so go... ah,ah,ah cold, cold, cold!" Yelled Gumball.

Gumball jumped out of the shower and was shaking like a leaf. "Man that was cold as hell." Gumball said as he grabbed his towel from the shelf and wrapped it around his waist.

Gumball left the bathroom and walked into his room to get dressed for school. Today was the last day of school. After today, they would have the rest of the month off for Christmas break. After he finished getting dressed Gumball ran down the stairs to the living-room. When he got there he saw his dad sitting on the couch watching some kind of Christmas program on TV. Gumball just smiled and walked by him and went into the kitchen where he saw Darwin, Anais, and his mother. His mother was pouring herself some coffee. Since it was getting close to Christmas, she and the rest of the workers from The Rainbow Factory were given the rest of the month off. Which was good for her because she and Richard still needed to go to the store and buy the kids their Christmas gifts. Gumball walked up to the kitchen table and sat down in the chair. He picked up the box of cereal that his two sibling were eating and poured some of it into his bowl. After he did that he put the box down and looked at Darwin.

"Hey Darwin can you pass me the milk?" Gumball asked.

"Sure Gumball." Said Darwin as he passed the milk to Gumball.

"Thanks man." Gumball said as he picked up the milk and poured it into his bowl of cereal.

Gumball picked up his spoon and started eating his cereal.

"So are you kids excited about your last day of school?" Nicole asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I am! I can't wait to open presents on Christmas." Darwin said in a happy tone of voice.

"Me too! I can't wait till Santa comes and bring us are gifts. I hope I get that new Daisy the Donkey movie." Anais said.

"I'm sure you will. That is if you have been good all year." Nicole said teasing her daughter.

Anais stood up in the chair. "I have, really!" Anais shouted.

Nicole laughed a little bit and smiled as she walked up to her daughter. "I know sweety." Nicole said as she patted her daughter on the head.

Nicole turned her head to look at Gumball, who was still eating his cereal.

"So what about you Gumball, are you excited?" Nicole asked.

Gumball raised his head up. His mouth was completely full of cereal. He swallowed it all in one big glop. After he did that he open his mouth. "Well yeah I mean after today I don't have to see or listen to Miss Simian for the rest of the month and it's snowing outside." Gumball said as he put down his bowl and got down from his chair.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." Gumball said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Nicole just smiled. She knew what Gumball meant, Miss Simian was the meanest teacher in all of Elmore city and for some reason she always picked on all the kids.

"You think if she hated kids that much she would quit her job." Nicole thought to her self.

Nicole picked up all the kids' bowls from the table, put them in the sink and started to wash them.

Gumball walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. He grab his blue toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and started brushing his teeth. While Gumball was brushing his teeth he was thinking of all the cool things him and his family were going to do this year for Christmas. When he was finished brushing his teeth he took a drink from a glass of water and rinsed his mouth for ten seconds and then he spat it out.

Gumball looked at the mirror and smiled. "Good. Nice and clean." Gumball said to himself.

As Gumball was leaving the bathroom an idea came to him.

"Hey maybe I should ask Penny if she would like to come over for Christmas." Gumball said to himself.

With that idea in mind and with a big smile on his face he ran down the stairs to the front door. He was about to open it and head straight for the bus stop, that was, until he heard his mother shout his name.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson come here!" Nicole said as she was walking up to Gumball.

Gumball stopped in his tracks and turned to face his mother.

"Yeah mom what is it?" Asked Gumball as he was looking at his mother.

"Where are you going?" Asked Nicole.

"To the bus stop." Said Gumball.

"Not without your jacket you're not." Nicole said in a stern voice.

"Aw come on mom, do I have to?" Said Gumball as he pleaded with his mother.

"Yes Gumball, you need to wear your jacket, it is too cold outside for you not to wear it. You don't want to get sick, do you?" Nicole said in a motherly voice.

Gumball sighed. "No, of course not mom." Gumball said in a defeated voice.

"Good now go put on your jacket." Said Nicole.

Gumball just sighed again as he walked to the closet to get his jacket. He opened the closet door and found his jacket. It was a black jacket with blue edged cuffs, with blue edged collar, and had a blue metal zipper. To tell you the truth Gumball really liked this jacket. His mother gave him this jacket on his birthday. It used to belong to her when she was a kid, but since it was too small for her, she gave it to him.

Gumball took the jacket off the hanger and put it on. After he zipped it up, he walked up to his mother.

"Okay, can I go now?" Gumball asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, you can go now." Nicole said with a smile.

Gumball smiled and gave her a hug.

"I love you mom." Said Gumball.

"I love you to gummy-puss." Nicole said with a smile.

Gumball then let go of his mom and ran to the door and open it. "Come on Darwin. Come on Anais." Gumball shouted as he ran out the door.

"Wait for us!" Said Anais and Darwin at the same time as they ran out the door to catch up with their brother.

Nicole just chuckled at seeing her kids. Nicole turned around to look at Richard. "Okay Richard are you ready to go to the store and look for the kids' gifts?" Asked Nicole.

Richard turned around and smiled. "Yes dear." Said Richard.

**Well what did you guy's think of the first chapter? I hope you all liked it. I like to thank all my bro's fantom fiction, Delhision, BlackAcez, Zombiefear101, and Silent Fire 18.**

**Big thanks to MechanizedBoneHands for doing my cover for all my stories. :) Thank you fantom fiction for be my beta tester.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone^^. Sorry for being late with this chapter. I lost my first beta tester so I had to find a new one. So yeah anyway let's get started. :)**

Gumball was now walking to the bus stop with Darwin and Anais by his side. Darwin could see the smile on Gumball's face and wondered why he was so happy.

"So Gumball why are you in such a good mood?" Asked Darwin.

Gumball looked at Darwin with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? It's the last day of school, after today we have the rest of the month off for Christmas break. Why would I not be happy?" Gumball said still with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on man I know that's not why your so happy. Tell me what's up." Said Darwin.

Gumball just smiled at Darwin. He knew Darwin knew him too well to hide anything from him. "Okay, I'll tell you why I'm in such a good mood." Gumball said as they reached the bus stop.

"I'm going to ask Penny If she would like to come over to our house for Christmas." Gumball said with a big smile.

Darwin was kind of shocked to hear that. Sure, Gumball has been able to talk to Penny a lot better without freaking out, but this was a big step for him to ask her to come over for Christmas.

Darwin looked at Gumball. "Are you sure you can ask her with out freaking out?" Darwin asked.

Gumball turned and looked at Darwin. "Yeah man, I think I can do it. I've gotten a lot better at talking to her this year, so I'm sure I can." Gumball said in a determine voice.

Darwin just smiled at Gumball. "Okay man, I hope it works out." Said Darwin.

"Thanks man, so do I." Said Gumball.

Anais looked up at Gumball. "Did you ask mom about it yet?" Asked Anais.

Gumball looked down at his sister. "Not yet, but I don't think mom would mind." Gumball said just as the bus pulled up to their stop.

The bus doors opened up and they were greeted by Rocky.

"Hey guys, happy about your last day?" Rocky asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." The three Watterson kids said in unison as they got on the bus.

As Gumball was walking behind his siblings, someone put their foot out and he tripped, landing face first on the floor. He looked around to see what he had tripped on. When he looked behind him, he saw Jamie grinning at him. Jamie was one of the toughest bullies at Elmore Junior High. She sometimes picks on Gumball, calling him names like wuss, wimp, loser, and other mean names. Gumball just got up, brushed himself off and walked up to where his brother and sister were sitting. As he was walking, he was thinking to himself

'Why is Jamie riding the bus to school? She usually walks to school with Tina.'

When he got to his seat, he sat down by Darwin. Darwin turned to see that Gumball had a weird look on his face.

"Hey Gumball, what happened?" Darwin asked.

Gumball snapped out of thoughts and looked at Darwin.

"Oh nothing I just tripped and fell, that's all, Hahahaha." Gumball laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Darwin smiled and nodded. Gumball looked around the bus to see if penny was on, but he did not see her anywhere.

'Huh, I guess her dad is driving her to school.' Gumball thought to himself.

Ten minutes later, the bus reached Elmore Junior High. The bus stopped at the front of the school. As the bus door opened, all the kids rushed out of the bus. Gumball was getting out of his seat and was walking to the bus door. He was half way to the bus door when he saw Jamie asleep in one of the seats. Gumball stopped to take a look at her she looked very pale as if she was sick or something. Gumball put his hand on Jamie's shoulder and softly shook her.

"Hey Jamie wake up. We're at school." Gumball said in a soft voice.

Nothing. Gumball move up closer to Jamie. They faces were just inches way from each other.

"Jamie wake up. We have to get to class." Said Gumball as he softly shook Jamie again.

Jamie started to slowly open her eyes. When she finally open her eyes she was surprised to see Gumball right in front of her, but what shocked her the most was how close his face was to hers. She stood up and pushed him away from her causing Gumball to fall back on the seat across from her. She walked up to Gumball and picked him by his jacket collar. She made sure they were face to face when they were she open her mouth.

"What were you trying to do huh loser? Were you Trying to take advantage of me you pervert?!" Jamie asked in a angry voice as her grip got tighter.

Gumball was both surprised and shocked at Jamie. He was surprised at how strong she was and was shocked at what she said. Gumball quickly shook his head side to side.

"No Jamie It's not like that at all. I was just about to get off the bus when I saw you sleeping. I was just trying to wake you up so you didn't miss class." Gumball said in a scared voice.

Jamie looked behind him to see that they were indeed in front of the school. She then looked back at Gumball. She was looking at him with a confused look on her face. After about a minute or two she let go of his jacket collar causing him to fall on his butt. After Gumball landed on the floor, he looked up at Jamie her face which started to look more paler and her eyes look glazed over.

"Jamie are you okay?" Gumball asked a little worried.

Jamie shook her head and walked out of the bus. Gumball got up to his feet and watched Jamie walk into the school.

"Well that was weird." Gumball said as he left the bus and walked into school.

As Gumball was walking to his locker he saw Darwin talking to Rachel by her locker. Gumball just smiled as he walked to his locker and opened it. Just as he was opening his locker, Darwin ran up to him with the biggest smile he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Gumball, Gumball, Gumball guess what!" Darwin said excitedly.

"What happened man?" Gumball asked as he was taking off his jacket.

Darwin took a deep breath and looked at Gumball. "Well I was just talking to Rachel and we were talking about what both of us were going to do on our winter breaks and I just thought since you were going to ask Penny to come over for Christmas I thought I'd ask Rachel if she wanted to come over for Christmas too." Darwin said.

"And what did she say?" Gumball asked.

"SHE SAID YES!" Darwin said in loud and happy voice.

"That's awesome man. I'm so happy for you." Gumball said as put his jacket in his locker and closed it.

Gumball smiled, he knew Darwin had a thing for Rachel ever since the party at her house when she kissed him. The two of them started to walk to their class. As they were walking to class Darwin turned to look at Gumball.

"So have you asked Penny yet?" Darwin asked as they walked.

"No. I figured I'd ask her in class." Gumball said not even looking at him.

"All right." Darwin said with a smile.

A few seconds later, they walked into their classroom. As Gumball walked in, he looked around to see if he could find Penny, but to his disappointment he did not see her anywhere. He saw her cousin Leslie sitting at his desk. Gumball decided to go talk to him hoping he could tell him where Penny was. Gumball walked up to Leslie's desk. When he got there, Leslie looked at him.

"Well hello Gumball. How are you doing?" Leslie asked.

"Hey Leslie. I'm good, I wanted to know if you knew where Penny was? Gumball asked.

Leslie looked at Gumball with a confused look on his face. "Oh didn't you hear? Her family and her went to Paris for the winter break." Leslie said.

Gumball was surprised at what he just heard.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Gumball asked.

Leslie just shrugged. "I don't know. She just called me last night and told me that she was leaving that night." Leslie said.

Gumball was heartbroken. His plan of asking Penny over for Christmas went straight down the drain. Gumball held his head down.

"Are you okay Gumball?" Leslie asked.

Gumball looked up at Leslie. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for telling me Leslie." Gumball said.

He then turned around and headed to his desk. When he got to his desk he let out a deep sigh and than sat down. After he sat down, Miss Simian walked into the classroom and stood in the front of the classroom.

"Alright class. Since it's your last day of school and it's winter break, I've decided not to give you homework." Said Miss Simian.

All the kids cheered with joy.

"QUIET!" Miss Simian yelled in that paint peeling voice of hers.

The whole class got dead quiet. Miss Simian looked around to make sure all the kids were quiet. After a few seconds she opened her mouth.

"No, instead, you all get to do seven pop quizzes!" Miss Simian said in her evil voice.

"Aw." All the kid's said in unison.

Miss Simian just smiled and laughed at the kids as she handed them the quizzes. Gumball just let out a another sigh. He didn't really care about the quizzes that much because he knew Miss Simian would do something like this. He just picked up his pencil and started on his quizzes. After about two hours he finished all of his work and flipped the papers over. Gumball looked up at the clock to see what time it was. The clock showed that it was eleven thirty. Gumball sighed, he still had thirty more minutes before it was time for lunch. He decided to look around the classroom, hoping to kill the time. He turned his head around to see what the kids behind him were doing. When he looked to his right he saw Banana Joe talking with Tobias. He figured Joe was telling Tobias one of his jokes. To his left he saw Jamie with her head on her forearm sleeping. He saw that her face looked very pale and she had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't had much sleep. Gumball looked in front of her to see a empty desk.

'That's Tina's desk. Weird, I guess she not here.' Gumball thought to himself.

He turned back to look at Jamie. He was looking at her pale green face as she slept.

'You know when she's not calling me names or picking on me, she kind of looks cute.' Gumball thought to himself.

He shook his head back and forth. "What am I thinking? This is Jamie I'm talking about here! Other then Tina, she's one of the meanest kids in all of Elmore. There's no way she can be cute, and besides I like Penny." Gumball whispered the last part out loud to himself.

Right after Gumball said that Jamie slowly started to opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Gumball looking at her. She looked at him with disgust and anger in her eyes. Gumball saw this and quickly turned around so that he was facing the front of the classroom.

Gumball let out a deep sigh. "Great! First my plan of asking Penny to come over for Christmas is ruined, and now I some how pissed off Jamie. Man can this day get any worse?" Gumball asked himself quietly.

"Gumball, one hour detention for talking in class!" Yelled Miss Simian as she was sitting at her desk drinking coffee.

Gumball slammed his head down on his desk. "Great just great." Gumball said to himself with his head down.

Five minutes later, the lunch bell rang. All the kids got up from their seats and walked out of the classroom. Gumball got up from his seat and walked out of class. When he got outside the door, he saw Darwin talking to Rachel. He walked up to them.

"Hey Darwin, hey Rachel what are you guys talking about?" Gumball asked.

Darwin turned around. "Oh hey Gumball. Rachel was just asking me if I wanted to join her for lunch." Darwin said.

Rachel turned to Gumball. "Do you want to join us?" Rachel asked.

"Sure that sounds great, but are you sure you want to be seen hanging around with us kids?" Gumball asked.

"Normally yes, but for you two I can make an exception." Rachel said with a smile.

"All right then, let's go." Gumball said with a smile on his face.

The three started to make their way to the lunchroom. When they got there, they walked up to the lunch line and waited for their turn to get lunch. It took about ten minutes before they all got their lunches and headed to an empty table in the middle of the room. When they got to the table, they sat down. When Gumball sat down, he saw Darwin sitting by Rachel on the opposite side of the table. He was happy to see that his brother was doing so well.

Rachel looked up at Gumball as he was eating his food. "So Gumball, I hear you are going to ask Penny to come over to your house for Christmas. Am I right?" Rachel asked with a smile.

He was so surprised when he heard the question that he started to choke on his food. He started coughing for about a few seconds before he got the food to go down his throat. After he stopped coughing he looked at Rachel.

"How do you know that?" Gumball asked still surprised.

Rachel just smiled. "Lets just say a little fish told me." Rachel said right before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Gumball looked over at Darwin and gave him a look that said 'What the heck man.' Darwin just gave his brother a 'I'm sorry' look as he took a drink from his milk box. Gumball turned his attention back to Rachel.

"I was going to, but it turns out that Penny and her family went to Paris last night. They're going to be there for the whole winter break." Gumball said as his face turned sad.

Rachel put down her sandwich. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said in a sincere voice.

"How do you know that?" Darwin asked.

"Because Penny told Leslie and Leslie told me." Gumball said as he picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth.

Rachel looked down at her watch to see what time it was. It said it was twelve forty. They had five minutes left before the bell rang. Rachel looked at Gumball and Darwin.

"Well, I'd better get ready for my next class." Rachel said as she stood up from the table.

"Wait, I'll walk you there." Darwin said as he quickly stood up.

Rachel just looked at him.

"I..I..I mean if you don't mind?" Darwin stuttered a bit as he asked.

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that." Rachel said.

Darwin smiled right back at her. He quickly turned to Gumball. "Hey Gumball, will you be ok if I go with Rachel?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah man, no problem. Go ahead, I'll meet you in Mr. Small class." Gumball said not wanting to ruin Darwin's moment with Rachel.

Darwin said a silent thank you to him and walked with Rachel out of the lunchroom. Gumball just smiled as the two left the room. He was happy to see that his little brother was doing so well with Rachel. Gumball looked up at the clock that was on the wall to see how much time he had left till his next class. He saw that it was twelve forty two.

"Well I guess I better go ahead and go to my locker and get my things for Mr. Small's class." Gumball said to himself.

He got up from his seat and picked up his and Darwin's trays from the table. He walked over to the trash box. When he got there, he dumped the trash that was on the trays into the box and put the trays on the shelf that was above the box. He turned around and walked out of the lunchroom. As he was heading to his locker, he saw Jamie wobbly walking in the hall.

'Hmm I wonder if Jamie's ok?' Gumball thought to himself as he was walking behind her.

Just then Jamie fell arm first into the lockers. Gumball saw this and quickly ran up to her. When he got there, he bent down to see if she was ok.

"Hey Jamie you ok?" Gumball asked as he extend his hand out for Jamie to grab.

Jamie looked up at him and then at his hand. She smacked his hand way from her and slowly got back up on her feet. When she got to her feet she turned around and looked at Gumball.

"I don't need help from a wuss like you." Jamie said in an angry voice.

Gumball opened his mouth and was about to respond to Jamie's rude remark, but he stopped when he saw her face. Her face looked more paler now then it did on the bus. Gumball walked up to her so that he could get a better look at her.

"Jamie are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good, maybe you should go to see the nurse?" Gumball asked with a worried look on his face.

Jamie looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Why do you even care if I'm ok are not?" Jamie asked in a irritated tone of voice.

Gumball was taken aback by her question. He just stood there looking at her as he was thinking of an answer, but before he could come up with one, the bell started to ring telling all the kids that it was time for class. Gumball turned around to see that the halls were filling up with kids that were rushing to their lockers and trying to get to their classes before the second bell. He turned back around to talk to Jamie but when he did, he saw that she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Gumball asked himself.

Gumball looked up at the clock that was in the hallway and saw that he had less then two minutes to get his class.

"Oh holy cheese! I'm going to be late for class!" Gumball yelled as he started running for class. Not realizing that he ran past his locker.

Gumball ran as fast as his blue legs would go. He could see Mr. Small's classroom up ahead.

"I'm almost there." Gumball said as he was running.

He looked up above the door to see the clock. It showed that he had five seconds left to get to the classroom or he would be late. Seeing this Gumball starts running even faster then before and just at the last second (A/N and I mean like dead on.) he did a legs first baseball slide into the classroom just as the bell rang. Everyone just looked at him as he was panting and trying to catch his breath. Gumball looked up to see Mr. Small standing in front of him. He was holding one of his coffee cups in his hand as he always did.

Gumball opened his mouth. "Did...pant...I...pant...Make...pant...it?" Gumball asked on the floor, still trying to catch his breath.

smiled and gave him a thumb's up. Gumball smiled as he slowly got up from the floor and dusted himself off. After he finished doing that he started walking to his desk that was right by Darwin and sat down.

took a sip of his coffee and looked at the class. "All right kid's since it's the holiday season you all can just relax for the whole class." He said.

All the kid's cheered with joy. The kid's got into groups and started talking to each other.

'Man that's good because I forgot to go to my locker.' Gumball thought to himself.

Just then Gumball felt something poking his right arm. He turned to see it was Darwin.

"Hey Darwin want's up?" Gumball asked.

"Not much, so what happened to you? You were almost late for class." Darwin asked.

"Well I was walking to locker to get my stuff for all's class. That was till I saw Jamie in front of me in the hallways." Gumball said.

Darwin was shocked. "Did she beat you up or something?" Darwin asked in worried voice.

Gumball shook his head. "No man she was walking wobbly in hallway and out of no where she fell arm first into the lockers. So I ran up to her to see if she was ok and.." Before Gumball could finished talking Darwin interrupted.

"Why did you do that?" Darwin asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Gumball just gave him a look that said did you really just ask me that? "Oh I don't know Darwin maybe to see if she was ok or not." Gumball said in an irritated voice.

"Oh ok. Then what happened?" Darwin asked. Not noticing the irritation in Gumball voice.

Gumball closed his eyes, let out sigh and looked at him. "Well when I got there I asked her if she was ok or if she needed help getting up, so I stretched out my hand to help her get up, but instead she slapped it, call's me a wuss, and say's why do you care if I'm ok or not? And right before I could say anything the bell rings. I turned to everyone rushing in the hall's and when I turned back around she was gone." Gumball said finishing his story.

After he was done talking Darwin opened his mouth. "Well just be grateful that she didn't beat you up or worse. You do remember what she did to us the last time we talked to her? Darwin asked.

Gumball nod his head. "Yeah I remember." Gumball said as he shivered in his seat. His face wince Just thinking about it. He quickly shook his head trying to forget the painful event.

He turned back to face Darwin. "So how was your walk with Rachel?" Gumball asked trying to change the subject.

Darwin looked at Gumball and smiled. "It was great we talked and when we got to her class she bent down and kissed my cheek." Darwin said in a dreamy voice as his eyes where in the shapes of hearts.

Gumball just smiled at his brother. He was happy that at least one of them was having a great day. After a few minutes Darwin snapped out of his dream like trance and looked at his brother.

"Oh that reminds me Rachel told me that her family is going to be throwing a Christmas Eve party and their inviting everyone in Elmore." Darwin said in an excited voice.

Gumball mouth became wide up. "Wow that's so cool!" Gumball said loudly with a smile on his face.

"I know right! Rachel said that her family wanted to do something new this year so she asked her family why not throw the biggest Christmas Eve party in all of Elmore history." Darwin said even more excited then before.

Gumball's smile quickly faded away and was replaced with a frown. Darwin saw this and was a little confused as to why Gumball was sad.

"What wrong Gumball why are you sad?" Darwin asked with concern.

Gumball let out a small sigh. "Nothing really I'm just sad that Penny is not here that's all." Gumball said in a depressed voice with his head bowed down.

Darwin looked at his sad brother. He knew how bad Gumball wanted to ask Penny to come over for Christmas and here he was talking about him and Rachel right in front of him. Darwin got out of his seat, walked over to him and patted him softly on the back.

"I sorry Gumball. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Darwin said in a sad voice.

Gumball looked up at his brother and smiled. "It's ok man it's not your fault that Penny left for the winter break." Gumball said trying to reassure his brother that he was ok.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Darwin asked still a little worried about his brother.

Gumball smiled at his brother. "Yeah dude just because Penny not here does not mean that this Christmas is going to be bad. Gumball said.

Darwin smiled back. "Yeah! We can still have lot's of fun this year!" Darwin happily said.

Just then the bell rang telling all the kid's that school was over. Darwin and Gumball pick up their things and left the classroom. The two of them were about to start walking to the front doors to leave school. When all of a sudden Gumball stopped walking half way in the hall.

Darwin turned around. "Gumball what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Darwin asked.

Gumball groan and looked at his brother. "I just remembered I have to go to Miss Simians class for detention." Gumball said in an irritated voice.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Darwin asked.

Gumball shook his head. "Nah you and Anais just get on the bus. I'll see you guys later at home." Gumball said.

Darwin nod his head. "Ok will see you later then." Darwin said.

Darwin then turned around and started running to the front door. After Darwin left Gumball headed straight to Miss Simians classroom. It took him about two minutes before he reached the front door of the classroom. Gumball turned the door knob, open the door and walked into the classroom. He saw Miss Simian setting behind her desk drinking some coffee from her coffee mug.

She put her coffee mug down on her desk and looked at Gumball. "So Watterson you decided to show up I see. Miss Simian said.

Gumball just looked at her. "Well you did say I had detention." Gumball said in a irritated voice.

Miss Simian smiled at him. "Well you know the rules now get to it." Miss Simian said a mean voice as she took out a magazine to read.

Gumball just sighed as he walked up to an empty desk, sat down in the seat and put his head down on the desk.

'I might as well catch some z's while I'm here.' He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

An hour later Gumball woke up from his nap. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock to see that his time was up. He turned his head and saw Miss Simian sleeping in her chair with her magazine on her face.

Gumball chuckled quietly for a few seconds before speaking. "Miss Simian can I go now?" Gumball asked.

"What...what...what?!" Miss Simian said waking up in shock which caused the magazine on her face to fall on the floor.

"I said can I go now?" Gumball asked again.

Miss Simian looked up at the clock and saw that it had been a hour. She turned back to look at Gumball.

"Yes you can." Miss Simian said.

Just as fast as the words left her mouth. Gumball was out the door and was running to his locker. When he got there he opened it up, took out his jacket and put it on. After he put on his jacket he started making his way to the front doors. When he got there he pushed the doors open and went outside. When he was outside he felt the cold air hit his face. He looked up into the sky to see the snow falling slowly from the sky. He could feel some of the snow landing on his head as it melted on his fur. After taking a few minutes to enjoy the scenery he started walking through the soft snow on the sidewalk. He could feel the snow give way under his feet as he walked through it. As Gumball was walking down the sidewalk he looked at all the snow on the ground and smiled.

"No matter how many times I see it I can't help but think of how beautiful it is." Gumball said as kept walking.

He made a right hand turn and continued walking. As he was walking he came across an empty field filled with snow. As he was half passed it He stopped when he saw something orange stinking out of the snow right by him.

"Hmm that's weird I wonder what it is?" Gumball asked himself.

He bent down and started to sweep the snow way with his hands. After he finished sweeping all the snow away he stopped and looked at what he found. What he found left him speechless. There in the snow was no other than Jamie.

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I like to thank both my beta testers BlackAcez and Fantom fiction. If you like this story then you should go read my bros stories fantom fiction, Delhision, BlackAcez, Zombiefear101, and Silent Fire 18. :)**


End file.
